


A touch of green

by Myrsky



Series: Reconstruct Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/pseuds/Myrsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony smiles, it's like a cloud was removed from his face... and whenever that smile reaches his eyes, Bucky falls in love with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch of green

When Tony smiles, it's like a cloud was removed from his face.

He attracts all his charisma, and that's something annoyingly huge, to his lips and they become a completely irresistible force – they compel to everyone to smile back, even if they don't particularly like Tony... but it's not then when Bucky falls for him.

It happens when the smile reaches Tony's eyes, then Bucky can't resist it at all.

He falls _in love_ – because yes, they quickly gave up in trying not to name their relationship, the feeling is just too big to ignore it – again and again and his own smile becomes dopey and sweet. He is fairly sure that ever since he moved into the tower, he has smiled more than through all the different lives he lived. Not like the Soldier smiled lots but still. Gotta count for something.

He feels comfortable at the penthouse whereas it should be weird, it should feel like a too huge, too fancy place, but it actually feels safe, it feels like... home. Okay, the atmosphere was a bit cold when he moved up there a month ago, but with the help of Jarvis – and the tacit agreement of Tony – he has been buying furniture and decorations.

Even if he says moving, and thinks about it as a huge step in their relationship, it really wasn't like that. His clothes arrived at first to Steve's floor, where he was supposed to be staying, but as soon as spending the night over and having showers together in the morning became a thing, Tony said something that has been engraved into his heart ever since “As much as I love this sight of your naked butt, I'd rather have you bringing your clothes over, sweetheart.”

And he moved his clothes. And his toiletries. And the few personal items that Steve was saving for him. The process took a couple of weeks since their first date, until their bed became their bedroom, and their bedroom became their home. Steve looked positively terrified, but that is what your _brother_ is expected to look like when your relationship is moving too fast, so it's fine.

It was then, when he finished bringing his few possessions that he started looking at other things to fill the small voids in _their_ home. Of course Tony agrees with whatever he brings their floor, since it's Tony's money he is using to buy the items.

It started with a couple of cushions, a touch of colour over the elegant couches. Rich burgundy and fluffy, a perfect match for the darker leather of the couch, and also a perfect match for Tony's personality. Tony smiled brightly when he saw them, congratulating him on his sense of style.

Then he bought a small Japanese rock garden, something he would rake to relax and something Tony used to leave him small messages before going to bed at night, if they didn't go together or if they don't wake up at the same time.

The only time Tony freaked out was when he bought a small flower pot and sat by the window. Just a touch of green, like the plants he had at his windowsill in Brooklyn. Tony's face paled a bit when he saw it – it wasn't until he was close enough that he could feel the new scent, so unfamiliar, and the smile in Bucky's face and he nodded, cupping Bucky's cheeks and kissing tenderly his lips. “I like the new decó, sweetheart.”

It was not until a couple of days later that Tony recognized “I froze in place when I saw it, babe, I am totally unable to keep anything into my care alive. Had you chosen to repaint all the walls in the penthouse, that wouldn't have been as half as scary as this. But then... then I breathed and everything felt alright.” It felt like a huge step. Because Tony wanted to keep things alive with him, not only their relationship but also the small plant by the window. Sometimes he caught Tony singing softly to the plant and even watering it, if Jarvis prompted him to do so.

Ever since, Bucky had been bringing other things, progressively bigger, until he bought the comfiest pair of armchairs ever.

Not that they ever used both of them at the same time, it would seem they were always cuddling together, taking as few space as possible between the two of them – either Tony was in Bucky's lap, or Bucky's mechanical arm was wrapped around Tony's waist, pressing the both of them together. If Bucky was in Tony's lap, though, the rest of the team had learnt to run out of the penthouse, not looking at them because the things would be moving very quickly somewhere else.

Though, he is the one about to freak out when he enters home one day... to find another pot neatly sitting by the windowsill, next to his.

“What's this, Jarvis? Did you get that?”

“I did most certainly not, Sir.”

“Then who did it? I haven't ordered any other plant.”

A couple of arms wrap themselves around him from behind. A couple of well know and well loved arms. He gets a kiss behind his ear before Tony rests his head over his shoulder. Definitely tiptoeing.

“I did.” He kisses Bucky's cheek again before stepping in front of him “I thought your plant might need company.” Tony says, smiling brightly.

And the smile reaches his eyes, so filled with emotion that he can't help himself but kissing Tony thoroughly. God, this man will be the end of him.


End file.
